Pumped Up Kicks
by snakepit
Summary: Twin siblings Levi and Mikasa have never been fond of sharing. However, Mikasa's intoxicated boyfriend Eren can't walk straight and Levi is his only ride home after getting lost on unfamiliar streets. Jean was right—Levi and Mikasa do look a lot alike; especially after a few beers.


**Authors note:**

This was such a dumb fic I'm such garbage omf. This was so inspired by Foster the People.

I had this idea ever since we discovered Levi's last name, so now that's it's 3 in the morning and I'm sobbing over Breaking Bad I thought the only way to heal my TV wounds is to write dumb smut. Enjoy my trash. I really can't believe I wrote this.

* * *

Pumped Up Kicks

Oneshot ; Rated M  
Adult content.

"The boy, Eren across the street, oh he's _so_ cute," Levi snickered as he skipped across the arm of the sofa. On his heels, screaming was his little, but much taller twin sister Mikasa. In his hands was her diary and out running her might have been the hardest thing he'd ever do—but he did well so far. "I can't believe he asked me to the prom, I think I might _DIE_."

Levi's laughter erupted as his foot caught on the lamp's cord and he fell to his knees, diary skidding across the kitchen floor and Mikasa chasing after it. Once in her hands Levi finally stood up and wiped a fake tear out of his eye.

"Fuck you, Levi! I'm telling dad!" Mikasa hissed and stormed past him, making sure to punch him hard in the gut before she left. It hardly fazed his overly toned body.

"Oh no—please don't do that!" Levi sarcastically called down the hallway.

* * *

"Come on, Eren—haven't you met her brother?" Jean, the drunk and junior of their sophomore group called over the make-shift campfire they built. "If you just tucked his dick in you wouldn't even tell the difference."

"I'm not gay." Eren snorted, taking a sip from the sour whiskey Reiner had brought. "But no—I haven't met him yet. You should introduce us."

With her arm entwined with her new boyfriends, Mikasa shrugged and twisted her lips.

"Probably not a good idea; he and my dad are kind of…" She trailed off, not knowing the right words.

"Well," Jean breathed and stood. His boyfriend Marco immediately stood with him and offered a shoulder for his intoxicated lover to lean on. "I'm _drained_. We'll be in the tent if you need us but I wouldn't recommend coming to us."

"He's a sleepy drunk." Marco sighed, a smile on his face as he tried to cover up Jean's words.

"Oh! Eren, er." Mikasa nudged Eren before standing, flattening her flashy green prom dress and scampering away from the boys.

"Jean," Eren twiddled his thumbs and chuckled nervously. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Mikasa had long gone into the tent. "Do you have a spare condom?"

* * *

"This is your boyfriend?" Levi crossed his arms and adjusted his weight from one leg to the other. He felt inferior, especially since his shirt had long been lost from his work out session before. "He looks like a twink."

"Stop!" Mikasa hissed.

Eren could only blush and tuck his hands into his hoodie pockets nervously.

"Oh wait until you meet our dad."

* * *

Mikasa:  
Where are you?

Eren:  
pA rty wid th bert annie reiner yy

Mikasa:  
Are you drunk?

Eren:  
n O

Mikasa sighed and tucked her phone underneath her pillow. She combed her bangs back and shook her head, fuming and needing to get away from any contact she had with outsiders. She reached for her laptop and headphones, preparing a quick game with some online friends.

"Yo."

She quickly looked up from her bed and to her doorway where Levi stood in pajamas.

"What? I'm not in the mood for any of your shit."

"I know." Levi deadpanned. "I'm heading to the store. Do you want some of those chocolates you like or whatever?"

Mikasa sighed through her nose and nodded.

"Sure. Thanks."

"Mm."

* * *

Levi strolled through the aisles of Walmart and quickly grabbed what he needed and tucked it into the crook of his arms. His last stop was the candy isle at the back of the store, and where he dreaded to go most now that he could see the group of drunken teenagers dancing around in it.

He brushed past them, not paying any mind to them and scanned the section.

"See ya' later, Eren!"

Levi peeked from underneath his lashes to the voices. Two blondes and a brunet were walking away from the only face he recognized out of the three—his sister's boyfriend, Eren. The boy was swaying back and forth, seeming like he was shopping for chips just three feet away. He hadn't ever made a move though.

"Oi!" Levi called, grabbing the boys attention. "Are you alright?"

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried for the kid. He had been Eren's age once and he remembered all of the gross pranks his friends had pulled on him. He just wanted to make sure the kid wasn't roofied is all.

"Ehh." Eren grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Almost a minute later he shook his head and looked to Levi from the other side of the aisle. "Not really. I kind of just… where am I right now?"

"Huh?"

"What street is this?"

"Rose Boulevard." Levi took a few steps closer to the boy. Once he got close enough, Eren almost stumbled over and Levi had to put an arm around him just to keep him standing. "Jeez, kid. Come on. You're pathetic. I'll take you home, just tell me where you live."

"N-no—I can't walk."

"Yeah right."

* * *

After quickly paying for the few bags of junk he got and trying to hold the teen up in the store without giving much away, the two finally made it back to Levi's car where Eren was hunched over and asleep in the passenger seat already. Levi hadn't even gotten Eren's address.

The drive back to the Ackerman's home was short considering it was nearly 1 in the morning and they were the only ones on the road. By the time Levi had made it home, he found his sister sleeping in bed with a boy on webcam with her; a nice looking blond guy, sleeping peacefully with her. He strangely rooted for anyone other than _this_ kid.

He left the house again and returned to his car where hefolded the unconscious Eren into his arms bridal style. Quietly, he carried him into the house and ungracefully dropped him onto the couch where Eren began to stir and wake up.

"Eren." Levi stated and grabbed the boy's jaw, forcing their eyes to lock. "Listen to me. You're my friend—you got kicked out and I picked you up. That's your story. Do not tell my dad otherwise unless you want to be arrested, you got that? He's a cop."

Eren's eyes were wide by this point. He frantically nodded. Levi let the boy go.

"I'm going to bed. You sleep here. I want you out before morning."

* * *

Tired, but not tired enough to sleep, Levi flicked his bedside lamps black light on and off in a rhythm. He considered getting up; maybe getting something to eat, or playing a game. Hell, maybe even reading a book. But he was too tired—just too bored to sleep.

He rolled onto his back and left his light on.

A quiet tap came at his door.

Knowing who it was, he sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted to avoid Eren for as long as he could but the boy eventually just let himself in slowly and quietly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi whispered.

Eren didn't say a word but cross the room in baby steps. By the time he had made it half way to the bed he halted and glared down at Levi who was still lying in his, confused and waiting for an answer.

Emerald eyes were glossy and almost animalistic. Levi hadn't understood until the boy finally tugged his shirt off over his head abruptly.

Levi wanted to bolt up and argue, but he was too caught off guard by the abs the skinny boy had. A whole 8 pack was sitting right there—he couldn't much believe it. Especially after what he had said; oh he ate his words.

"Eren." Levi deadpanned and shook his head. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"I want you." Eren whined, his voice low and husky.

"Wh—what?!"

"I _need_ you." Eren breathed. His hand found his pants buttons and undid them where he slid a hand in and slowly began rubbing his obvious erection. "Oh my God—I need you. I need you."

"How drunk are you?"

Eren stumbled to the rest of the bed where he didn't even give Levi a chance before he was crawling on top of the ravenet. He ripped the blanket away from Levi and fitted himself between the man's legs.

"Eren—" Levi turned his head to reject the incoming crash of lips landing on his cheek. "Eren, get off!"

The demand fell on deaf ears. Eren didn't even seem to mind that he had completely missed his original target; he started placing open mouth kisses against Levi's jawline and trailed his tongue to the ravenet's ear. His tongue slowly prodded and teased, occasionally he nipped at Levi's lobe.

The protests from Levi had quickly died down as Eren had found his weak spot. He could only pant as Eren became more savage with kisses; their bodies were hot and Eren ground against his erection in a way that he couldn't find any will power to shove the teen off.

"Take these off." Eren whispered against Levi's now irritated throat. He plucked his fingers underneath Levi's sweatpants.

Levi hesitated at first but eventually in short movements began tugging his pants down with Eren's assistance.

This time when Eren came in for a kiss Levi had let him. It was a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss that Levi couldn't keep up with but by this point he hardly minded. Instead he helped Eren tug his jeans off and quickly got the hell out of their boxers.

"Eren—" Levi breathed. "This isn't right."

Silent, Eren continued suckling at the skin on Levi's neck and collarbones.

Eventually Eren pulled away only to sit on his knees. It was almost too easy for Eren to collect his saliva on his hands. He licked his palm and stroked himself before guiding himself to Levi's entrance.

Levi almost wanted to laugh at how many times Eren had missed; but once Eren had found his center, Levi's back arched and his mouth hung open in a silent cry of pain and pleasure twisting and ripping him apart.

"Eren, oh _fuck_."

Eren hadn't waited to start thrusting. He plunged deep and hard enough to make the bed thump against the walls of his bedroom. He couldn't find it in him to care, though; all he could think of was the rhythm he was stroking himself in and how hard he wanted to move his hips against Eren's force.

"More—more, mm…"

"Oh Mikasa—oh fuck, you're tighter than before."

Levi's eyes went wide.

* * *

"Levi! Christ, I heard you all fucking night; would you get out here and take me to school already?" Mikasa shouted from the other side of the bedroom door. There was no response. "Levi! You asshole! Wake up!"

She cursed silently as she shoved the bedroom door open.

"Levi! You—"

Mikasa's jaw dropped. The only one in Levi's bed was her naked boyfriend staring back at her with wide eyes.

The sound of Mikasa's screaming pierced his ears before a bearded man was sticking a gun in his face.

"Boy, you better run faster than my bullet."


End file.
